Worth It
by In Love With A Dead Warrior
Summary: A short Drabble I wrote during school....again. It's Aurikku and it's kinda sad but romantic and sweet, so fluffy with a hint of bitterness to it? It's not THAT sad, so give it a try! Yum! Fluff! Aurikku rated T for safety.


Short Drabble of Auron and Rikku that I wrote during school in Social Studies because I was bored, enjoy!

Ajhena-She doesn't own the game Final Fantasy X or Square Enix or the Characters.

V-It's true, if I did Auron would have been glomped by Rikku every like two scenes haha.

"But you can't…" she whispered hoarsely, on the verge of tears.

"I must." He told her flatly. She knew though, behind that mask of indifference, he too cared. She saw with a trained eye, the look of sadness in his lone russet eye. She touched his cheeks that were rough with stubble.

His mask almost slipped right then and there at her touch but he held it in, only letting the automatic tendency to lean into her hand slip past his carefully composed structure. A tear slid down her face, he didn't want to go, she knew, HE knew, but she couldn't stop it, not now. Nothing she could do could prevent him from leaving her, and no matter how much he wished he just couldn't stay,

She choked back a sob, no one would have noticed or heard the slight hitch of breath and the almost not noticeable shiver run down her spine from holding it back, but he was far from "no one." His arm he usually kept hidden in this large coat and only used for fighting came to rest on her face, pushing the blonde hair sticking to her face from the rain back behind her ear. He traced her cheek, and then ran his thumb gently across her bottom lip, affectionately.

The gesture broke her and she sobbed out loud. He had been expecting this and gently cradled her in his arms, firmly settling them around her waist and upper back. She burrowed into him, smelling the scent that was purely _him_. She wrapped both her arms around his waist, they barely fit around all the way, he was so much bigger then her petite frame, he always had been.

They were such opposites, maybe it was why the love they shared was so much strong her than a normal couple, just like her cousin and her Zanarkand blitzball star.

He ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp, her hair was like silk to his rough calloused fingers, and it smelled of sand and the faint smell of machine grease still lingered. It wasn't a dirty smell, it purely defined her, told him who she was. No smelled like her because no one else could ever _be _like her, no one could ever replace her and he knew that his un-beating heart would never love another, not that he ever had before her.

"Please." She sniffled, his eye closed to block the tears threatening to fall at the sound of her pleading, he could never tell her no, but this decision was out of his hands, he didn't have a choice in the matter. Instead, he rubbed her bath soothingly, she already knew the answer. She raised her head and cradled his face in her hands, she stared into his eye, now filled with emotion so strong, and all for her. This man who she loved with all her being would be leaving soon.

As if reading her thoughts, he tightened his grip around her and tilted her face upwards to his.

"Smile. For me, please." He told her gently. She looked at him and gave him the dazzling smile that he loved so much, because it reached her eyes as well, and he could tell it was a true smile and not the fake one she hid behind.

His lips too curved into that side smile she loved so much and she stood on her tippy toes to meet his lips half way. The kiss reminded them both of the first kiss they ever shared. It was pure love, pure innocence and naivety to the world around them, even to the rain and lighting crashing around them on the Thunder Plains. There was no lust in this kiss, for they knew it would be the last time they would see each other. His arms held her so tightly that her feet were lifted off the ground her head level with his as his arms held her up; she wound her arms around his neck as they continued the kiss.

The kiss was broken for the air that she needed to breathe, but not him. She kissed his scarred eye then his lips again. This was not so innocent, this was filled with passion. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth for him. Their tongues met and danced to the tune they knew too well already. He pulled back and looked into her face, her eyes were closed and she was smiling that true smile again. Her head was still tilted upwards towards the sky from him being so much taller then her, her cheeks were tinted pink and he lips were swollen from his kisses. He smiled at her, though she didn't notice.

She was still in the kiss; she could still feel his lips on hers even though they had broken off already. She remembers all the time together they shared and wished she had more time. Her eyes opened when she felt him peck her lips and his lips moved away from her barely so that his lips still ghosted over her, just barely. When she had opened her eyes she was shocked to find him _right there _only centimeter from her face. She carded her fingers through his short graying hair loving the feel of it.

"Y muja oui Yinuh." She murmured to him, he smiled softly responding just as quiet,

"Y muja oui duu." They were soaked from the rain, lightening had been crashing around them this whole time; she had noticed but hadn't cared. She knew she was safe from anything when in his arms, silly fears or not, she was _always _safe in his embrace.

They had to fight sin in less then a half an hour and they knew they wouldn't have a change to say goodbye after words, now was all they had. Now in the rain, underneath a lightening rod tower to avoid being hit by lightening, and she knew she wouldn't fear the lightening anymore after this. Now was all they had left and Yevon be damned she would use all the seconds she had left, with him. Because Rikku knew just as Auron did, that this wasn't final, they would meet again many years from now when Rikku had died, and they would be together in the farplane happy again to spend all eternity together without any disturbances. If she had to wait for a few decades she would, and if he had to wait even a thousand years for her he would too because he knew, that she was worth it.

There you have, my short little drabble, did it make you cry? Hehehehe let me know ok? Gimme' a review alright? Peace out readers!

Ajhena-*waves*

~In Love With A Dead Warrior


End file.
